Existing display devices may be divided into flat display devices and curved display devices. Flat display devices may save physical space, but have undesirable light distribution properties. When a flat display device is placed right before human eyes, with the viewing distance to either side increases, light intensity may be gradually decreased, resulting in an undesirable experience for the viewing angles of the human eyes. Especially for a la flat display device with large size, this effect is more significant. A curved display device has a curved display surface. Therefore, it may mitigate the above effect. However, the curved display device may have defects such as a large size and being difficult to be installed.
Therefore, how to realize a curved display without increasing the installation size of the display device becomes a technical problem that needs to be solved in the art.